


Ringsy and Baby

by Charlie733



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie733/pseuds/Charlie733
Summary: Ringo babysits Huber's son Niklas.





	Ringsy and Baby

“Beckmann!” Benedict called from his office.

“Yes, Herr Huber” Ringo said as he reached his boss’s office. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the mess. 

Huber stood in front of him holding his son. He lifted Niklas for Ringo to take him. Ringo looked confused. He was NOT a baby person. He knew they were a necessary evil to the human race but he had no intention of contributing. The drama with Leni and Easy’s hurt were more than enough to confirm this belief for him.

“Here take him. I forgot to cancel a client meeting. I need to meet with them in 10 minutes. I need you to look after Niklas for an hour or so.” He had already placed Niklas against Ringo’s chest. He had to grab the wriggling bundle before he dropped it. Then Huber was out the door.

Ringo stood stunned. What did he know about taking care of a baby? He had no experience whatsoever. His first instinct was to pawn the child off on Frau Shoenfeld but that wouldn’t look good to Huber.No he had to do this himself. He looked around Huber’s office and saw all the toys, blankets and such. How hard could it be? Everyone does it. Although Ringo always considered himself a cut above everyone - except maybe Easy - he never shied away from a challenge.

He lowered himself and Niklas to the floor on one of the play mats lying there. He sat Niklas between his legs and picked up the first toy closest to him - a stuffed hedgehog. Niklas seemed to recognize it and was making grabby hands for it. Ringo thought it was cute and started tickling him in the tummy with it. Niklas was giggling and still trying to grab the toy. Ringo felt quite proud of himself that he was entertaining Niklas. 

All of a sudden Niklas let out a squeal and then there was a bad smell coming from him. Ringo was gagging almost immediately. What were they feeding this kid to make him smell so bad. Ringo knew what needed to be done but didn't think he could do it. He crawled out to the walkway to see if there was anyone else in the office that he could con into changing Niklas’s diaper but as it was the lunch hour, the office was empty. 

He swore under his breath. He was thinking about how he was going to do this. Then an idea came to him. He picked up Niklas and brought him down to the coffee room. He picked up the rubber gloves that were in the sink and the tongs on the counter. He brought everything into Huber’s office and laid them out on another of the blankets on the floor -- this one had a vinyl side -- easy to clean up any mistakes he thought. 

He found the supply of diapers, powder, cream and wipes and placed them at his side. He laid Niklas down and started to remove his pants. He looked at Niklas who seemed to be fascinated by Ringo’s tie. He put on the rubber gloves and set about removing the dirty diaper. Whatever they were feeding the little tyke must have a lot of fiber because his diaper was full! Ringo grabbed the tongs and after wrapping up the diaper so there would be no mishaps, he gripped it with the tongs and made his way to the diaper container, gagging all the way. 

Niklas was kicking at the air with his chunky legs. Ringo quickly knelt down and tried to figure out what to use first. He decided on the wipes and cleaned what was left on Niklas. Then he noticed that his but was a little red from the rubbing of the wipes. He opened the cream and used his still gloved hand to spread it around. He then dusted the little butt with the powder and put on a new diaper. Niklas seemed to be okay with everything and when Ringo lifted him to see if the diaper would stay, he gave him a big smile as if to say ”See you’re a natural”. Ringo was quite proud of himself too. He had taken the challenge and completed it perfectly.

“So little man, how was that? It wasn’t too bad but you need to change your diet. How about we go over to my desk and try to get some work done till your daddy gets back?” They walked over to Ringo’s desk and Ringo sat Niklas on his knee and opened his computer. Niklas seemed to be mesmerized at the shapes and colours dancing on the screen.

What Ringo didn’t know was Easy had come in when Ringo didn’t come by the kiosk for lunch as planned and hadn’t texted or called him. Easy had to take a second look when he saw Ringo on the floor changing a diaper. Once the shock wore off, a big smile broke out on his face. He was picturing Ringo with their child. His daddy taking him to the office when he had to work late or Easy had a photoshoot. 

Easy cleared his throat to make his presence known. Ringo’s head shot up and when he noticed it was Easy, he started to blush. This did nothing for his earlier argument about not wanting kids. Easy just smiled and started cooing at Niklas. 

“Now who is this little charmer?” He asked as he bent down to give Ringo a kiss.

“This is Niklas - Huber’s son.” He lifted Niklas’s hand in kind of a wave.

“And why are you babysitting?”

“Huber had to go to a meeting that he couldn’t cancel and he asked me to take care of him while he was gone.”

“And how was it? Taking care of the “evils of the human race?” Easy laughed as he recalled Ringo’s words from their earlier conversations about having kids.

Ringo looked down at Niklas and smiled. “It’s not so bad. We should probably talk more about it. Maybe you could persuade me to have one.”

Easy wrapped his arms around Ringo and Niklas as squeezed and kissed Ringo long and hard. It was Huber who broke their kiss as he had returned. 

“Give me my son! Don’t do that around him. I don’t want him to turn out like you two.” He grabbed his son off Ringo’s knee. The loss of Ringo was more than Niklas could take so suddenly he started howling. Huber stomped quickly to his office and slammed the door. 

Easy and Ringo just laughed. Ringo decided that babysitting the boss’s kid counted as double time and his workday was done. He grabbed his coat and Easy’s hand and headed to the door. He wasn’t sure he had changed his mind about having children but he owed it to them to at least discuss it. Although he wasn’t sure about children in their future, he was certain that Easy was there and that was more than enough for Ringo to look forward to.


End file.
